Beautiful minds
by PenNameIsZipper
Summary: This fic is split into two parts it is XigDem in the beginning but goes to Zemyx in chapter 4 - 5 if you liked anyof my other fics like Red Roses then you will like this one very much as well.
1. Anniversary

Beautiful Minds  
By Zipper  
Disclamer: I do not own Kingdom hearts Square enix owns them I own the plot however and the brainz. This is also a 2 part story. There is the XigDem part and the Zemyx part it will be labled XigDem until it goes into more of the Zemyx and then it will be labled Zemyx

Chapter 1- Anniversary

Demyx squealed and hugged Xigbar around the neck. It was christmas and Xigbar had just given Demyx a promise ring. Xigbar picked up Demyx and spun him around.

"i promise we will always be together" Xigbar said smiling. He put Demyx down. "happy anniversary baby" he said.

Demyx couldnt help but squeal again at this. He was very happy at the moment. Xigbar smirked and held Demyx close to his body. They both smiled at eachother and looked into eachother's eyes. Their day felt like it was getting better and better by the minute. Everything was perfect when they realized that all they needed was eachother and a ring coldnt symbolize what they had for eachother.

"so what do you want to do today?" Xigbar asked as he picked up the blonde bridal style and started to carry him towards their room. They kissed all the way there . Xigbar smirked and looked at Demyx.

"want to come in here or do you want to do something else?" Xigbar asked. He smiled a little at Demyx.

"lets go to the rose garden first" Demys said looking at Xigbar. Demyx kissed Xigbar on the cheek and looked at Xigbar.

"you can put me down now...i can walk" Demyx said. He smiled even more at Xigbar. Xigbar smirked and put him down. He wouldnt admit to it but he liked holding Demyx to his body. He was in love.

Demyx smiled and kissed Xigbar before they walked hand in hand to the rose garden.


	2. The Mission

Beautiful Minds

Chapter 2 – The Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts Square enix owns them I own the plot however and the brainz.

This is also a 2 part story. There is the XigDem part and the Zemyx

once finally at the rose garden Demyx smiled. He waned to see how the roses were doing with Xigbar for a very long time. Demyx loved roses hey were his favorite flower. Marluxia looked over his shoulder and smiled a little at the two. If only he could get his love, Vexen, out of his medical office and not filling out paper work all the time to come and enjoy his garden.

Marluxia didn't say anything to the two love birds. He simply walked out of the garden and gave Xigbar a look that said 'don't sex in my garden' Xigbar nodded knowing EXACTLY what that look met and smiled down at Demyx. Marluxia went to go find himself a Vexen to molest.

Xigbar smiled and picked a rose from the bush and gave it to Demyx. Demyx blushed and smiled at Xigbar. He quickly pecked Xigbar on the lips and smiled at Xigbar. Xigbar grabbed Demyx into a real kiss. A very hot passionate kiss. He pushed Demyx up against the wall and kissed him even more. Demyx smiled and put a portal up behind him they fell back into the bed.

Xigbar smirked and kissed down Demyx's cheek and neck. He unzipped Demyx's cloak and grinned at Demyx before kissing down his stomach.

Demyx moaned under Xigbar and ran his fingers up to Xigbar's hair tie and undid it.

Xigbar's hair fell all around his face as he worshiped Demyx's stomach. This was his favorite part of Demyx's body. His lean smooth stomach. No trace of hair or really any muscle just lean and skinny.

Demyx giggled and played in Xigbar's hair. He liked this attention from Xigbar. It only met heavy panting and lots of sex. Demyx had been completely innocent to what that word had met til Xigbar started sharing a bed with him.

"time to remove something else of yours" Xigbar said grinning. His hands traveled towards Demyx's pants as the knock came on the door.

"WE ARE BUSY!" Xigbar yelled. He wanted to take off something else of Demyx's. He was now getting sexually frustrated.

"no your not" came Xemnas' voice.

"what do you want?" Xigbar whined.

".......excuse me?" Xemnas asked with a dangerous tone.  
"i mean.......what is it Superior?" Xigbar asked. He looked at the door.

"i have a mission for you" Xemnas said.

"ill be there in a moment" Xigbar said as he adjusted himself and walked out the door with Xemnas leaving Demyx alone in bed.


	3. Regrets

Beautiful Minds

Chapter 3– Regrets

comments? flames? loves? noms? _

i kinda like this chapter, even though it is short...like they usually are ;  
but,....enjoy?  
The plot: mine  
Charries: not mine  
computer i type it up with: mine  
ideas: mine  
Library: Zexion's -

Demyx hadn't noticed. Xigbar was gone. He had been since the day after their first anniversary – four weeks ago. Everyone besides Demyx knew. Xigbar's mission has gone absolutely wrong. Back up had arrived, which had been Zexion and Saix. There had been nothing they could do. Zexion and Saix had let him die with dignity instead of stepping in and helping. Xigbar wouldn't have made it had they helped and certainly not if they hadn't. No one knew how to crush Demyx's optimistic smile or when he walked past the others almost singing "Xigbar will be back any day now" Larxene couldn't even bring the harsh passing of Xigbar to Demyx's reality. Everyone had been counting on her to, even the Superior.

Zexion walked into his beloved library and frowned. Demyx was looking out the window.

"what are you looking at?" Zexion asked.

"waiting for Xigbar" Demyx said. He was staring intently out of the window. He wanted to be the first one to know he was back.

Zexion twitched and lost it.

"Xigbar. Is. Dead." Zexion snapped at Demyx.

Demyx's head shot to looking at Zexion.

"of course he isn't" Demyx said very firmly.

"Demyx, he has been dead for 27 days. I saw him die with my own eyes" Zexion said coldly.

"if he is, why didn't anyone tell me?" Demyx said back angrily.

"because no one wanted to hurt poor little Dem-Dem's feelings. Over someone who didn't give two shits about him" Zexion sneered.

"HE DID TOO, ZEXION" Demyx yelled, loudly. Everyone could hear him.

"How did you know?" Zexion asked.

"he told me so, you asshole" Demyx replied. He was angry and starting to get defensive.

"Honestly? Is that your proof?" Zexion asked surprised. He laughed like Demyx had told him a hysteric joke.

"Yes it is! That is ALL I NEEDED FROM HIM" Demyx spat back at Zexion.

"he SAID it so you would have sex with him" Zexion said as flatly as he could.

"Like you would know, you never loved anyone" Demyx Screamed. "and you never will"

Demyx got up and walked to the library exit.

" I hate you Zexion" Demyx said as coldly as he could make it sound. He slammed the door behind him.

Zexion blinked. He realized what he had just said to Demyx. The conversation had not gone as pictured. Not at all. Zexion looked at his chair and sat down. He immediately had regrets.

Next up? In death with you, my love Chapter 2 :

I am starting to work out a system of writing so, more updates :

OH! i am making a list of my own one shot themes  
ill add different anime/manga's too, so it wont be all one thing cause it gets boring :


End file.
